A Dinner Date With a Knife
by BlackCrowsFrostDragons
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Also some Clive/Flora at the end. Probably OOC. T to be safe? This was written as a request from my very first reviewer .


**A/N: Okay! This was a request from the very first person who gave me a review. It took so long because I couldn't think of a plot, but here it is now! Enjoy! :)  
But a warning first! There is character death and some Clive/Flora towards the end.**

* * *

Flora remembered that one day every time she thought of home, every time she thought of an adventure she'd been on and every time she even thought about cooking, with or without Luke.

It was such a sad day. And it had happened so suddenly, too. Which only made it worse for the poor girl.

* * *

She had just moved out of the Professor's home. As cozy as it was, she had to leave. She had a job with good pay and she knew it was time for her to start walking on her own two feet.

Flora had picked a nice little cozy flat about ten minutes away from the University, so, if the Professor ever needed to see her, he could.

But he can't see her now. Not where he is now.

* * *

On the day, Flora, Luke and Layton had gone to dinner. It was winter and they had made reservations quite late. The meal was nice and the evening enjoyable. However, it being winter, it got dark quickly.

Flora, now of age, could drink if she wanted to, but because of her adoptive father and almost-adoptive younger brother, she chose not to in their presence.

* * *

"So, Flora," Layton began, smiling softly at his adoptive daughter. "How is your job going?" He asked. "It's great!" Flora smiled back after swallowing her food. "I think they're giving me a raise in pay, too." She added happily. "Flora, what is your job? It's not cooking is it?" Luke asked from behind three plates of food. Flora rolled her eyes gently. "No, Luke it isn't." She answered as Layton was about to tell Luke something about being gentlemanly.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter." Flora said sweetly, as if brushing off the words. They really didn't bother her anymore.

* * *

Dinner ended what felt like quickly, but it was actually rather late. "What's the time, Professor?" Luke asked. "Nine thirty, my boy." He'd answered.

Flora's home was closer to the restaurant than the Professor's home, so being gentlemanly, Luke and Layton walked Flora home first.

At some point during their walk, the Professor became slightly shifty. "Flora, my dear?" He'd asked at her front door. "Yes?" She answered, turning back around after unlocking the door. "Would it be a pain if Luke stayed overnight?" He asked quickly. "Eh?" Luke said, confused and looking between the two of them.

Layton bent down to Luke's height, ignoring the pain in his back. "Luke, would you mind staying here? It's just that it's late and I don't want to risk anything." Layton answered. "What about you?" Flora asked from behind Luke. "Me? Oh, I'll be fine." The Professor smiled back at his adoptive daughter and almost-adoptive son. "Are you sure, Professor?" Luke asked, head tilted slightly. "Of course, my boy." He answered.  
"Now you two go inside, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He smiled, turning away. The two waved until they couldn't see him anymore then went inside.

* * *

"Flora do you have any pyjamas I can wear?" Luke asked from the couch, happily watching the ten 'o' clock news. "Hm. Hold on, I'll see what I can find." Flora answered.

Flora left the room and searched her cupboard for an over-sized t-shirt and shorts for the younger boy to wear. She hoped they were comfortable enough for him.

* * *

She came back into the room, holding the clothes in her hands. "Luke you can have my bed and I'll have the cou- What's wrong, Luke?" She said quickly, her statement changing when she saw the shock on Luke's face. He was staring at the television and there were tears in his eyes. They were threatening to fall. He pointed slowly to the screen, not looking at Flora.

Flora dropped the clothes on the couch and stood near Luke, watching the television.

"And here you can see that a man we have yet to identify has been stabbed in the streets. Witnesses say they saw him walking alone, but we do not yet know his name, but if you know him please let us know." The news reporter said.

Then they showed a glimpse of the body. "Oh no... Please no..." Flora mumbled sadly, her own tears threatening to fall.

Flora quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed her bag with her keys and phone inside. She quickly stuffed on a jacket and raced to the front door.

"Flora! I'm going too!" Luke called. After locking the door, the two almost-siblings ran down to the scene. Luke was doing a good job at not crying because_ a gentleman never makes a scene in public._

Flora was having a harder time, but she was managing. Her mind kept repeating memories of her and her adoptive-father. Part of her believed he wasn't dead; That he would survive and live happily. But the other side of her knew something wouldn't end like she wanted it to.

* * *

The two got to the scene quickly. They pushed through the crowd, not bothering to be ladylike or gentlemanly.

Someone stopped them when they got nearer the front. "Sorry, kids. I'm not permitted 'ta let 'ya through." He said to them. "No! Let us through! We know him! He's h-he's o-our..." Flora stuttered. The guard let them through after seeing the look on both of their faces.

* * *

The two fell to their knees next to him. "P-Professor!" Luke stuttered while trying not to cry, like Layton had always told him to. A part of him knew that his mentor couldn't hear him.

* * *

An ambulance was heard just after. Two doctors lifted him away and one came up to Luke and Flora who hadn't moved. "How are you in relation to him?" He asked. "W-We're his adoptive children." Flora stuttered. "Oh, okay, come on then." He said, bringing them to the ambulance.

* * *

Luke, Flora and the doctor sat in the back of the ambulance, near Layton's body.

"Can you tell me some things about him?" He asked. "Like his profession and things?" He added quickly.

Luke was shaking because he was trying to hold in his tears. Flora put an arm around him for support. "It's okay to cry, Luke." She whispered affectionately. "Yes I can." Flora said because Luke was too distraught to talk. "What would you like to know?" She asked. "Just basics." He answered. "Name, age, job, where he lived..." The doctor said.

"Hershel Layton. 35. Teacher at Gressenheller University. Lived in the university." Flora said. It was difficult to say, but she managed. "And you both are his..." The doctor mumbled while writing. "His adoptive children." Flora finished for him.

* * *

The funeral was a week later. A number of people gathered. Herself, Luke, some people from Luke's old hometown, people from Folsense even turned up. Even Bill Hawks was present. A number of teachers and students from the university, too. Flora didn't recognise many, but she hardly needed to.

Luke had been staying with her since that day, but on the day of the funeral, Luke's parents informed them both that they'd be taking Luke back with them.

Luke hadn't been talking much since that day. He wasn't as cheerful anymore and it was quite sad. Flora missed seeing the boy being happy and jumping on couches whenever he could.

During the funeral, Luke had never left Flora's side. Which, admittedly, she understood. She was happy he hadn't left her side. But when the end of the funeral came, and Clark and Brenda came over to take Luke away, he'd begun crying, but only softly. (He was going by the _a gentleman never makes a scene in public_ rule.)

He'd hugged Flora and cried quietly into her shoulder after she'd bent down to reach his height. "Luke..." She said quietly, trying to not let her own tears fall. "Luke, look at me." She said, peeling him away from her. He looked at her eventually. "Remember to write to me, okay?" She smiled. Luke smiled back, but he only just managed. "Now, come on." Flora said, standing up and taking Luke's hand. "It's time to go home." She finished, walking Luke to his family's car.

* * *

Flora was alone now, believe it or not. Someone had dropped off Layton's things and she kept them all in a box in her room, remembering what it was like to live with Layton and Luke every time she looked at the boxes. The Professor was no longer ten minutes away and it _hurt._ "I hope everyone else is happy now." She'd repeat to herself constantly to try and not dwell in sorrow.

* * *

A few weeks later she decided to buy a bunch of flowers and visit her adoptive father's grave.

Each step closer hurt more and more. She had yet to make sense of why the Professor left Luke and ventured on by himself. Why hadn't he just stayed? He could've, Flora wouldn't've minded at all.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

* * *

Flora strode through the lines and lines of marble headstones. Some just plain and some decorated. She found where the Professor was buried and carefully places the flowers down in front of the headstone. She noticed who he was buried next to. One Claire Foley and one Melina Whistler.

She cried a little, but not too much. She'd save the tears for home where no one could hear her.

* * *

A flash of blue in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked quickly and saw a familiar person. '_Is that...? That's not Luke... So it's..._'

"Clive? Is that you?" Flora asked carefully. Clive turned at the sound of his name. "...Flora?" He said quietly. Clive walked a few steps and Flora didn't move. She thought she would have, seeing as Clive kidnapped her once upon a time ago, but she had a feeling that it didn't matter anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Clive smiled. "I... Well..." Flora mumbled, looking back towards Layton's grave. Clive followed her eyes slowly, resting them on the grave. "Oh... Oh no..." He said quietly. "Unfortunately, yes." Flora answered, equally quiet. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I was visiting my parents." Clive said sadly.

* * *

"Wait. Weren't you in jail?" Flora asked suddenly. "I was." Clive smiled. "I just got out yesterday." He explained. "Oh! Well that's good." Flora smiled. "Oh. And I'm really sorry about kidnapping you that day." Clive said awkwardly, putting a hand on his neck sheepishly. "It's okay. I got over it some time ago." Flora smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" Clive said. "No, go ahead." Flora answered sweetly. "How did, uh..." He began, nodding towards Layton's grave.

Flora teared up and Clive instantly regretted what he said. "No- uh... Yo- You don't have to say if it makes you upset! I-uh..." He stumbled. Flora sniffled and then smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind telling you." She began. "It was late and we'd all gone to dinner. Me, him and Luke. And I think he knew something was up, so he walked me home first and told Luke to stay with me and then he carried on and he... H-he got st-stabbed." Flora said, trying to wipe away tears quickly. "O-oh..." Clive said sadly.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He wasn't entirely sure he had the right to either, but he carried on.

He pulled Flora into a hug. He was taller than she was so he let his head rest atop of hers.

Flora accepted the warm hug instantly. She _needed_ it. She'd been alone for some time now. Luke had left, and so had the Professor. The only other person she really knew was Clive. So she was glad he was here now.

* * *

Flora pulled away slowly. "Are you alright?" Clive asked her carefully, bending forward slightly so he could make eye contact with her. "I'm okay. Thank you. I needed that." She said quickly. Clive smiled at her and then stood back up to his full height.

* * *

"Do you have a place to stay?" Flora asked suddenly. Clive was a bit shocked at the question and then slightly embarrassed. "I was- uh... I was going to ask the Professor for lodgings, but... Well..." He trailed quietly. "It's okay. I understand. You can stay with me though. It seems as if you've changed. For the better." Flora smiled up at him. Clive looked down, shocked. "Are you sure about that?" He asked quietly. "Yes." Flora said quickly.

Clive smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. So much." Was all he said. Flora smiled into his torso.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I killed him. But it had to happen so... Yeah. Reviews/criticism and anything else you'd like to say about this is totally welcome with open arms! :)**


End file.
